


Dark Designs

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [54]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FD5 Spoilers, Gen, Minor Body Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Revived as living cartoons, Sam and Molly search for a way to escape the old studio.Sequel to Ripples of Fate.





	Dark Designs

Doing the best they could to avoid making sound, two figures made their way through the darkened hallways. On occasion, one of them would glance over at the numerous pools of ink, as if expecting something to emerge.

"Think anyone else has been able to get out in one piece?" whispered the female of the two, a twenty-something woman with long blonde hair.

"Not sure," replied her companion, a dark-haired man around her age. "You remember what it was like in there, don't you?"

Molly Harper gave a brief nod. She remembered how the plane that she and her boyfriend Sam Lawton had been on had started to come apart, and how she'd been sucked out of the plane, her last memory being hurtling towards one of the wings. After what felt like a mere moment, she'd found herself in a dark void, full of voices crying out in pain and fear. Only the sound of Sam's voice had kept her from losing her mind.

Together, they had pulled themselves out of the ink, emerging as cartoon versions of their original selves. Interestingly, it seemed that the change wasn't simply cosmetic, as when Sam had tried to curse, he'd made a sound like a car horn.

Molly wondered if that meant they couldn't die again. After all, killing a cartoon character was ridiculously hard.

"Quiet!" Sam suddenly hissed, jolting Molly out of her thoughts. "I see Butchers."

Cautiously peering around the corner, she saw a pair of figures--a Piper and a Striker--engaged in a chase. Idly, she wondered who they used to be. Not long after she and Sam escaped from the ink, they'd run into a vaguely human-shaped creature made of the stuff. Hearing its screams, Sam had been freaked out--he'd heard that creature's voice while still in the ink. Nonetheless, he'd still dispatched it with a blow from an axe he'd found.

"What kind of monster does this to innocent people?" Molly was trying not to make an attempt at cursing, out of fear that a sound effect would attract attention.

Sam said nothing. Instead, he took her hand and led her away.

No matter what, they were going to get out of this mess. Whatever secrets they uncovered in this place and what they did once they were out came second to staying alive and in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> [SPOILER]  
> The basic gist is that the victims of the North Bay Bridge, Flight 180, and Devil's Flight incidents were used as sacrifices intended as payment for bringing Bendy and pals to life. The ink collected the souls of the victims, some of whom became the monsters seen in the game, with the possible exception of 'Bendy.' Because Sam was a visionary, he managed to maintain his mind, and helped Molly do the same.
> 
> (For the record, Route 23 was an after effect of Flight 180, and I haven't decided of the purpose of McKinley Speedway. Also, none of the incident survivors were pulled in, aside from Sam and Molly due to their being on Flight 180.)  
> [/SPOILER]


End file.
